


люблю тебя, люблю тебя [целиком и полностью]

by Gianeya



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это прозвучит безумно, — говорит Лито. — Но я — это восемь разных людей».</p>
            </blockquote>





	люблю тебя, люблю тебя [целиком и полностью]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i love you i love you [and all of your pieces]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130457) by [spiekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/pseuds/spiekiel). 



> Переведено для команды Soulmate на ЗФБ-2016   
> Спойлеры до конца 1 сезона.  
> Бета: melissakora.

**i.**  
Лито вырос в бедной семье. И пусть сейчас он может позволить себе пить выдержанное вино, спать на дорогих простынях и любоваться тем, как джинсы за триста баксов буквально обнимают задницу Эрнандо, где-то в самой глубине души он до сих пор каждый раз изумляется, когда швейцар распахивает перед ним двери подъезда. И иногда, когда он пьян от выпивки или от секса с Эрнандо, он думает, что самую важную в жизни вещь он понял еще тогда, в детстве: никогда нельзя забывать, что удача переменчива.

Он живет в квартире за миллион песо, у него на внутренней стороне бедер раздражение от щетины, и его любимый мужчина расслабленно лежит в кровати рядом с ним. А когда-то давно он каждое утро ходил пешком в школу — шесть миль по пыльной дороге; правда, даже в то время он никогда не боялся остаться без еды и знал, что дома его ждет любящая семья. И он сорвал свой большой куш.

Но иногда — например, прямо сейчас — он вспоминает, чему еще научила его жизнь на сто песо в неделю: ценить умиротворяющее присутствие другого человека в постели рядом с собой. В детстве он спал в одной кровати с двумя, а иногда и с тремя братьями, и как бы он тогда ни ныл, теперь ему всегда проще засыпать под звук чужого дыхания.

Лито смотрит сквозь ресницы на ярко-голубое полуденное небо над Мехико; Эрнандо тепло дышит ему в шею, а руку холодит врывающийся в открытое окно ветерок. Лито ведет ладонью вдоль спины Эрнандо, целует его в лоб и позволяет себе сомкнуть веки. И он чувствует Эрнандо здесь, рядом с собой, но точно так же он чувствует и Райли, свернувшуюся клубочком рядом с бессознательным Уиллом, чувствует Вольфганга, заснувшего на переднем сиденье угнанной машины, и чувствует Сун, дремлющую на твердой тюремной койке в Сеуле.

 **ii.**  
Идет третий месяц без звонков от продюсеров, и однажды Лито, вернувшись домой с пробежки, замечает на балконе Кафеуса. Тот свесился далеко вперед и восхищенно разглядывает город, словно только что прозревший слепец. Лито не торопясь стирает полотенцем пот со лба и плеч, скидывает кроссовки, надевает кепку козырьком назад и только потом подходит ближе.

— Красиво, правда? Я никогда не видел ничего подобного! — Кафеус разворачивается к нему с торжествующей улыбкой на губах.

Лито опускается коленями на скамейку рядом, опирается локтями на ограждение и тоже смотрит: на крыши вокруг, на блестящие окна и на многолюдные улицы внизу.

— Я уже давно не обращал на город внимания, — признается он. — У меня были занятия поважнее.

— Типа твоей работы? — спрашивает Кафеус. Он счастливо подставляет лицо солнцу, словно какой-нибудь цветок, и Лито молча завидует его наивности — или, возможно, его мудрости. — Мне кажется, ты просто все сам усложняешь.

Лито открывает рот, собираясь возразить, но Кафеус его перебивает:

— Тебе хватит денег на три жизни, так? У тебя есть парень, которого ты любишь и который любит тебя. Тебе больше нечего скрывать от мира. Я просто не понимаю, что еще тебе нужно.

Лито вздыхает. Вспоминает вспышки фотоаппаратов, восторженные крики девочек-подростков, сшитые на заказ шелковые костюмы и красные ковровые дорожки. Вспоминает, как дрочил, запершись в трейлере и слушая голос Эрнандо в телефонной трубке, как везде ходил под ручку с Даниэлой — и как всегда подспудно ощущал неправильность происходящего. Вспоминает, как мама била его по рукам, когда он пытался стащить свежие лепешки со стола, как донашивал за братьями потрепанную одежду, как однажды испортил сестре домашнюю работу по математике и как играл в футбол прямо на улице перед домом. 

— Возможно, — говорит он задумчиво, — это мой шанс сменить амплуа.

— Возможно, друг мой, — Кафеус заразительно смеется, но быстро замолкает; его взгляд наполняется безмятежностью, и Лито поводит плечами, пытаясь расслабить сведенные мышцы. — Знаешь, Номи рассказала о нас своей девушке. Мне кажется, это пошло ей на пользу, так что я и сам подумываю открыться маме. Тебе тоже стоит ему сказать.

— Эрнандо? — Лито недоверчиво вскидывает брови и качает головой. — Он слишком рационален и все равно мне не поверит. Подумает, что я просто играю очередную роль.

Когда он оглядывается, на балконе уже никого нет.

 **iii.**  
— Эрнандо, — говорит он однажды вечером; Даниэла уехала с друзьями в Тихуану на какую-то вечернику, на которой, по ее словам, нечего делать таким старичкам, как они. — Помнишь, я однажды рассказывал тебе про плачущую кореянку?

Эрнандо бормочет в ответ что-то невнятное; он сидит у Лито между ног, полулежа у него на груди, ест мороженое с ромом из большого ведерка и в полглаза смотрит один из старых сериалов, в которых Лито снимался еще подростком. Лито чуть ли не мурлычет от удовольствия: они так уютно устроились, сплелись ногами и даже дышат в унисон друг с другом — и, возможно, еще с семью людьми по всему земному шару. Ему безумно хорошо, и на миг он даже пугается, что зря начал этот разговор.

Но до того, как Лито успевает передумать и сменить тему, Эрнандо приподнимает голову с его плеча и кидает на него ироничный взгляд сквозь стекла очков.

— Это тогда же ты чуть не спятил из-за страшного мужчины со злодейскими усами? — спрашивает он. В его голосе звучит сдерживаемый смех, и Лито невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Это прозвучит безумно, — говорит он. — Но я — это восемь разных людей.

Теперь Эрнандо смеется в голос и разворачивается так, чтобы ему удобнее было смотреть Лито в глаза.

— Mi amor, — произносит он. — Думаю, за три года я бы заметил, что занимаюсь сексом с восемью людьми одновременно.

Лито запускает руки под одну из своих футболок, надетую на Эрнандо, просто чтобы ощутить тепло кожи под ладонями.

— Нет, в смысле, у меня в голове восемь людей.

Даже с полным ртом мороженого Эрнандо умудряется выглядеть встревоженно. Он медленно облизывает ложку — Лито хочется или толкнуть его вниз, на колени, или самому рухнуть на пол перед ним — и говорит:

— Ты сейчас пытаешься мне сказать, что у тебя расстройство множественной личности?

— Нет, — отвечает Лито. — Нет, они — это не я, но, в то же время, иногда все-таки я. Это как телепатическая связь: я могу слышать мысли и испытывать эмоции одновременно с еще семью людьми по всему свету, и иногда я с ними разговариваю, а они разговаривают со мной. Таких, как мы, называют сенсейтами, — Эрнандо улыбается, и Лито делает еще одну попытку. — Я понимаю, что это правда звучит безумно.

— Тебе, что, прислали сегодня новый сценарий? — спрашивает Эрнандо. — Держу пари, это что-нибудь странное и фантастическое.

 **iv.**   
Вольфганг стучится к ним в квартиру в середине ночи. А когда Лито, в одних только красных шелковых плавках, отрывает ему дверь, он фыркает и начинает хохотать. Воздух из коридора холодком скользит по коже, и Лито больше всего на свете хочет просто захлопнуть дверь у Вольфганга перед носом и вернуться в нагретую постель под бок к своему теплому сонному парню. Именно поэтому он говорит:

— Ну почему ты не мог появиться прямо у меня в джакузи, как все остальные?

— Если бы я знал, что у тебя есть джакузи, красавчик, я приехал бы уже давным-давно, — отвечает Вольфганг, недоверчиво приподнимая бровь. — Уж прости, что вытащил твою ленивую задницу из кровати, но, как бы ты ни надеялся на обратное, я все-таки не умею проходить сквозь стены.

Он поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече и протискивается мимо Лито в квартиру; его куртка насквозь пропиталась сигаретным дымом и безликим, но тяжелым запахом аэропорта.

— Неплохое местечко.

В дальнем конце коридора стоит Эрнандо с очками в руке и трет заспанные глаза. Пижамные штаны самого Лито сидят у него на бедрах так низко, что у Лито теплеет в животе. Эрнандо надевает очки, смотрит на Вольфганга, прищурившись от яркого света, и спрашивает:

— Кто это? 

Лито протягивает руку и тыкает Вольфганга пальцем в плечо. Вольфганг в ответ корчит недовольную мину. 

— Так ты на самом деле здесь? — возмущенно шепчет Лито, быстро закрывая дверь. — Какого хрена ты забыл в Мехико?

Вольфганг пожимает плечами:

— Меня разыскивает полиция чуть ли не по всей Европе, я уж не говорю о Германии. Мне нужно переждать где-нибудь самый пик расследования Интерпола. Учитывая, что Сеул для этого точно не подошел бы, я выбирал между Найроби и Мехико. А у тебя гостевая спальня симпатичнее, — с этими словами он целенаправленно шагает в сторону той самой спальни, и Эрнандо, приоткрыв рот, провожает его изумленным взглядом.

 **v.**  
Еще через три дня у них на пороге появляется Кала, но ей хотя бы хватает вежливости позвонить от охранника внизу; этот же охранник в итоге помогает ей затащить наверх два огромных чемодана и еще три сумки поменьше.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит она скованно, сидя на стуле у них на кухне и прижимая к груди чашку с чаем. — Мой жених отменил нашу свадьбу, но у меня уже были билеты до Канкуна на наш медовый месяц, и мне просто нужно было сбежать от всего этого хотя бы ненадолго.

Эрнандо успокаивающе гладит ее по руке.

— Вы добирались сюда из Канкуна на машине? Это же пятнадцать часов пути, — уточняет он. Кала стеснительно улыбается и качает головой: нет, она взяла билет на еще один самолет. — Ну что ж, — Эрнандо смотрит на Лито, и Лито не знает, чем заслужил такое счастье, но клянется себе, что больше никогда не станет воспринимать его как должное. — У нас только одна гостевая спальня, но я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я буду спать на диване, — заявляет Вольфганг, стоя на противоположной стороне комнаты — на безопасном расстоянии. Даже если бы Лито не мог слышать их мысли, он все равно заметил бы, как Вольфганг буквально растаял в тот самый миг, когда Кала вошла в дверь, и как она сама залилась густым румянцем, словно впервые влюбившаяся девочка, когда увидела Вольфганга перед телевизором в их гостиной.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Кала. Вольфганг неловко кивает, Эрнандо тепло улыбается, и Лито кажется, что его сердце вот-вот взорвется от переполняющей его любви. И он хочет схватить Эрнандо, прижать к стене и зацеловать до беспамятства, потому что он и есть тот самый большой куш Лито. 

Кала заправляет прядь волос за ухо, поднимает голову и смотрит на Вольфганга через всю комнату долгим, тоскливым взглядом; Лито надеется, что частью своей удачи он сможет поделиться и с ними.

 **vi.**  
Райли звонит из такси от их подъезда; Лито не представляет, как она умудрилась переправить Уилла, накачанного безумным коктейлем из кучи наркотиков и пускающего слюни ей на коленки, из Рейкъявика в Мехико. За пару сотен лишних песо водитель обещает держать рот на замке; Лито и Вольфганг вытаскивают висящего мертвым грузом Уилла с заднего сиденья, а Райли неуверенно идет следом.

— Нам больше негде было спрятаться, — говорит она. — Номи дала мне твой адрес и телефон. 

— Все нормально, — отвечает Лито. — Если уж я пускаю вас к себе в голову, я найду для вас место и у себя дома.

Эрнандо ждет у распахнутой двери; когда они протискиваются внутрь с Уиллом на плечах, Кала и Даниэла, уютно устроившиеся на диванчике, вскидывают головы от какого-то журнала для невест. Кала улыбается, встает, подходит к Райли и крепко обнимает ее. Лито слышит, как Райли начинает всхлипывать; он чувствует, как ей больно, но чувствует и то, что сейчас боль отступает.

Середина ночи; город еще не спит, но в их квартире царит тишина. Эрнандо обнимает Лито за талию, оставляет поцелуй между лопаток, царапая щетиной кожу на спине. Лито подается назад, навстречу этому прикосновению, опускает руку на ладони Эрнандо у себя на животе и, чуть повернув голову, прижимается к его губам в жадном поцелуе. 

Позади теплый оранжевый свет прикроватной лампы выхватывает из мрака их гостевую спальню. Уилл растянулся на дальнем краю кровати, к его правой руке присоединена капельница; Райли уютно устроилась у него на груди, Кала лежит рядом, обнимая ее одной рукой за талию, а Вольфганг прячет лицо у Калы в волосах; он напряжен, как натянутая струна, словно даже во сне изо всех сил пытается держаться от нее подальше — вот только ноги у них переплетаются.

Дыхание Эрнандо щекочет Лито ухо:

— Кого еще из твоих множественных личностей нам стоит ждать в гости, mi amor?

Он снова обводит комнату взглядом: Кафеус раскинулся на диванчике рядом с кроватью, свесив ноги и руки за его края; Сун дремлет в кресле у окна; Номи спит за столом по другую сторону от кровати, опустив голову на сложенные перед собой руки, словно она заснула за компьютером. Лито смотрит на них всех и говорит:

— Ну, от меня ты в любом случае не избавишься, а они теперь идут со мной в комплекте.

Эрнандо смеется, и Лито добавляет:

— Не волнуйся, здесь пока нет всего лишь троих.

 **vii.**  
Лито вырос в большой семье. И даже сейчас, годы спустя, ему нравится жить в окружении огромной и шумной толпы людей; это успокаивающее присутствие он ощущает даже в их с Эрнандо спальне, из окна которой открывается волшебный вид на ночной город. Благодаря своей большой и не совсем обычной семье он научился замешивать тесто для маисовых лепешек и плести косички, а еще — узнал, что такое верность, и вера, и любовь. И самый важный урок он тоже вынес из детства: всегда будь готов встречать гостей, потому что семья — это не только родная кровь, это еще и... 

У Эрнандо покраснели от поцелуев губы, липнут ко лбу волосы и запотели стекла очков; Лито обводит языком его сосок, толкается двумя пальцами между ягодиц, а другой рукой медленно ведет по его члену. Он знает, что слишком редко это говорит, поэтому сейчас он, словно бесконечную молитву, шепчет: 

— Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю.

Эрнандо царапает ему спину своими короткими ногтями, выгибается навстречу его губам, и Лито хочет, чтобы вот этот самый мужчина остался в его постели и жизни навсегда, потому что здесь и сейчас Эрнандо и есть его семья.


End file.
